A Fun Filled Day
by Taytay0325
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Please no rude or mean comments. This story is about Jamie Montgomery's fun filled day with some twists. Disclaimer: I do not own private practice or any of the characters.


It was a Wednesday morning and Jamie Montgomery had to get up and get ready for school. She walked down stairs to see her mom (Dr. Addison Montgomery) sitting on the couch.  
"Good morning, sweetie."  
"Hey mom. Where's dad at? (Her dad is Dr. Jake Reilly)"  
"He had to go to the hospital to see a patient."  
Once that conversation was over I walked to the kitchen to get some cereal when all of a sudden I got a sharp pain in my stomach.  
"Ouch" I said quietly so my mom wouldn't hear.  
"What was that you said?"  
"Nothing mom, I'm fine." I said in pain.  
So I took my cereal and walked over to the table but then I got another sharp pain and it made me drop my bowl of cereal on the floor.  
"Oh my gosh, mom I'm so sorry."  
"That's fine sweetie, I'll go clean it up you just-"  
"OUCH!" I let out seeing that the pain was to much.  
"Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine mom just really bad cramps."  
"That doesn't look like cramps to me. Come lie down and let me feel your stomach."  
"Mom, I'm fine you really don't have to."  
"Just let me take a look sweetie."  
"Fine." I said without wanting to start a fight.  
"Okay, everything feels fine but your burning up. How long have you been like this?"  
"Since this morning when I woke up."  
"You can't go to school so your coming to work with me today."  
"Why can't I say home?"  
"Because I want you see Cooper. He can take a look at you, okay?"  
"Okay mom, I'll go get ready."  
I went up stairs and got myself ready and then we were off to the office. The car ride there was pretty quiet. When I got there I went to my moms office and my mom went to see Cooper. I went straight to her couch and laid there for about 10 minutes until my mom came in with Cooper.  
"Hey, Jamie. Your mom said you weren't feeling good."  
"Yeah, I guess I have a fever and I have really bad cramps."  
"Do you want to come to my office and I can take a look at you?"  
"That's fine."  
My mom said thanks to Cooper and then we went to his office.  
"Go ahead and have a seat on the table."  
"Okay" I said getting up on the table.  
"I'm gonna take you temperature, pulse and BP. Okay?"  
"Okay" I said waiting while he tok my vital signs.  
"Your pulse and BP are good but you have a fever of 100."  
"Why do I have a fever if I'm not like sick?" I asked.  
"That's what I'm gonna find out. So you said you were having cramps?  
"Yup." I said weirdly because I really don't want Cooper to ask about my period.  
"Well, your 13 years old a girl as well and your having cramps. That sounds like PMS to me."  
And now he's talking about my period "oh boy" I keep thinking to myself.  
"When was your last period?"  
And he asked... If I want to get better then I should probably answer.  
"Um... About a week ago."  
"Then that shouldn't be PMS. Go ahead and lie back and I'm going to feel you abdomen."  
"Okay."  
"Can you lift lift up you shirt a little" he asked.  
"Sure" was the only response I could think of.  
When he was feeling my abdomen he put pressure on the lower part and al of a sudden I sat up in pain.  
"Ouch!"  
"So that's where it hurts." He said that with a little look on his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The area that's hurting you is where your ovary is."  
"Oh." I said in a little shock  
"So what do we do now?" I asked.  
"I think we should get your mom or dad to take a look."  
"What? Why? I don't want them looking down there. Why can't you just do it?"  
"I'm a pediatrician and their both OB\GYN's."  
"If you don't want them to look I can see if Charlotte will take a look?" He said.  
"That's better than my mom and dad, so yes."  
We walked to Charlotte's office and we went inside and I sat down.  
"Hey Jamie." Charlotte said to me.  
"Hey."  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Can you do a pelvic exam on Jamie?" Cooper asked.  
"I guess but why?" She asked.  
"Thanks Char!" Cooper said leaving the room.  
"Why do you need a pelvic exam Jamie?" She asked me.  
"I've been having really bad cramps this morning so my mom brought me to see Cooper who felt tenderness where my left ovary is and he said that I need to see my mom or dad for a pelvic exam and I said no so now I'm here asking you to do it."  
"Okay. Lets get you in a gown and to an exam room."  
Se left the room while I changed and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. She came in and pulled the stir ups out.  
"I need you to scoot all the way down and put your feet into the stir ups. Have you ever had a pelvic exam?"  
"Nope, never."  
"Okay then lets get started. I'm going to put the speculum inside a take a look. You might feel some pressure but it shouldn't hurt."  
"Okay"  
She finished the exam and told me to get changed and come back to her office.  
"So I didn't find anything wrong with you. You ovaries feel fine, so does everything else."  
"So I'm all set to go?"  
"All set to go." Charlotte said.  
"Thanks Charlotte!" I said giving her a hug.  
"No problem sweetie!"  
So I went back to my moms office and sat on the couch next to her.  
"What did Cooper say?" My mom asked.  
"We'll he said the fever will go away and he said my ovary felt tender so he had Charlotte do a pelvic exam on me but she said everything looked fine so I'm all good."  
"Quite a day you had there."  
Yes, what a day it was.


End file.
